


Mate Me

by tinderwrites



Category: Original Work, The Pirateverse
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha River, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Some Finnish, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, And Some Spanish, Arguing, Bathing, Biology Driven Behavior, Birth Control?, Biting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Come, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Descriptive Sex, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Made-Up Biology, Manhandling, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Sebastian, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Writer is not fluent in either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinderwrites/pseuds/tinderwrites
Summary: When Sebastian's heat comes early, he decides to make things permanent with his soulmate, and they have some fun together along the way.
Relationships: Sebastian Kijek/River Perez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian never believed in the soulmate glow. He had gone on record time and time again calling it propaganda that only existed to pressure omegas into relationships and accuse those who wanted to stay single of being defective. Omegas like himself. He grew up feeling the sting of verbal stones calling him a freak for fighting nature and the occasional physical blow of a few assholes who thought they could beat him into his rightful place. It was enough to kill any and all faith he ever had of meeting a decent alpha outside of his best friend. 

Until the day he met River. Despite their rough start, River proved to be nothing like the assholes he had spent years fighting off. They never came off as aggressive or demeaning. Their own oddities almost complimented his own: sweet where he was acerbic and exuberant where he was dour, more omega than he had ever been. It was refreshing. They captivated him whenever they walked into a room as if their mouthwatering scent weren’t enough to draw him in. Cinnamon and cloves and all those spices that made him remember sitting in his mother’s kitchen as a child when she baked. For all of his talk of soulmates being bullshit, he had to admit he had won the soulmate lottery with River.

Nothing changed between them the day after they came to his rescue at the club; nothing except for his willingness to go with them to breakfast the next morning. Their relationship progressed in leaps and bounds before that visit came to an end, and then they found themselves in a long distance relationship, constantly video chatting and texting to make up for the gulf of physical space between them. 

Moving in together came up after the fourth impromptu visit. Neither of them could afford to keep paying for plane tickets forever. The debate over who would be moving lasted less than a day only because River immediately volunteered to do the moving. They might miss the warmth of their old home and friends they had there, but their best friends already lived near Sebastian and it had become apparent after his first trip down to see them that the hot climate would never agree with him. Los Angeles, while not the tropical heat of Costa Rica, was warm enough to make River happy and cool enough to keep Sebastian sane.

River insisted on finding them a house immediately, staying only a week in Sebastian’s apartment before they found the home of their dreams and convinced him to put a down payment on it together. It had more than enough room for the two of them which confirmed his suspicions; they were thinking about kids. Not that he hated the idea. They had already both admitted to wanting to have children someday. River just wanted them sooner than he did. 

Hell, he struggled with the question of when they would mate. River tried to bring it up once or twice since the move, but Sebastian had dodged the topic clumsily both times. It such a finality to it and some habits, like the need to never bow down to societal expectations, were hard to break. 

The thought followed him into that night a week after their housewarming party. He sat at the dinner table snacking on grapes as River talked about their day, fluttering around the kitchen as they prepared dinner. He tried to listen attentively, but his eyelids kept drooping even as he continued putting grapes into his mouth one after the other. His entire day had been a struggle to stay awake even after several dozen cups of coffee. Insomnia ruled his life with only one exception and he happened to know that exception wasn’t due for another two weeks. And yet he had to admit this was beginning to feel eerily familiar. 

“The café is almost up and running. The walls are all done and the equipment is installed, I only need to get the dishware in and add some finishing touches--Bas, are you going to leave any room for dinner?” 

He blinked and looked down to see an almost empty bowl in front of him. Where the hell had all those grapes gone? “Sorry. I must be hungrier than I realised….” A yawn cut into the end of his sentence as he pushed away the offending fruit. 

The frown colored River’s voice as they replied, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah…” He fought off a second yawn. “It was just a long day at work. Lots of sketching and walk-ins. I should have gotten some coffee on the way home along with that scone.” 

Suddenly, their hands found his shoulders and started kneading the tension from his muscles. “A scone too? Did you skip lunch today?” 

“No. I had Mexican for lunch.” He groaned quietly when their fingers grazed his scent glands. Fuck, he wanted them to keep going. To cover him in their scent and then kiss their way up his neck so that he could feel their teeth scraping his skin. “Two burritos and some chips and guacamole...” 

River chuckled softly. “I’m surprised you had room for the grapes. Do you want to take a nap instead of dinner? I won’t be offended if you do.”

“Nah, I could still eat...” His eyes opened wider when he heard his own admission. “ _ Vittu _ . What am I saying?” A huge lunch like that and he still wanted more food? Not to mention his sudden bout of narcolepsy and wandering thoughts about--fucking hell, he had thought about mating. Just them brushing his scent gland and he was ready to feel their teeth there. 

River took the chair beside him and took his hand. “Has something been on your mind?” 

“Yeah--I mean, not really, just the usual,” he mumbled, trying and failing to draw any other conclusion than the least convenient. A sigh escaped him. “I think I might be going into heat.”

Their eyes widened. “You’re going into heat?”

“That would explain all this. I always get lethargic and hungry before one hits. Something to do with hormones disagreeing with my insomnia. I don’t know, I never asked for a scientific explanation. And then there’s you.” He gave them a tired smirk.

“What about me?” they asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“You’ve had your hands all over me for the past week. More so than usual.” He had thought all the attention they lavished on him between their spats had something to do with their new rooming situation. Evidently their bodies recognized this twist sooner than either of them had. “You haven’t noticed anything different?” 

They seemed to think for a moment before scooting their chair closer and nuzzling his hair, inhaling as they did so. “You do smell sweeter than usual.” They both snickered at that before River sobered. “Why didn’t you mention this sooner?” 

“It’s not supposed to be here for another two weeks.” He squeezed their hand. “Maybe moving in with an alpha triggered it early. I’ll probably call in to work tomorrow and take the next week off just to be safe. I won’t be worth much until this runs its course.” He paused as his mind traveled back to his earlier thoughts. “Don’t feel like you have to be around for it. I can handle things on my own. I know you’re busy with your café.” 

They gave him that glowing smile that always seemed to catch him off guard. “Don’t be silly. You’re my boyfriend for better or worse. I want to take care of you.” Their smile transformed into a smirk. “Besides spending a week in bed with you, fulfilling your every desire? I can think of worse ways to spend a week,” they chuckled.

“Very funny,  _kyrpä_ ,” he grumbled as he pushed them off him. 

Laughter escaped them as they recovered with that infuriatingly sexy ease. “Do you need to do anything before it happens?” 

“Shopping probably. Just picking up essentials like water bottles and energy bars. Otherwise I’ll probably just sit around watching TV and sleeping until the time comes. I don’t really do the other stuff.” Except he sort of wanted to the more he thought about it. Go upstairs and create the best nest ever where he could spend the next few days with his alpha and get them to solidify their connection. 

Fuck. 

River nodded. “ _ Perfecto.  _ I can go out tomorrow and get that stuff. Just make a list of whatever you need and I’ll go out after lunch.” They got back to their feet and went to check on dinner. “Anything you can tell me about how this usual goes? I’ve never been with an omega during their heat.” 

“Um…” He leaned forward on the table. “Not really. The worst of it will come and go. You just have to do your thing and that should keep the fever down.” He missed their reply; too wrapped up in his own world as he thought more about the screaming instincts inside his head. Did he want that or was it only his body reacting? He never thought he would find an alpha he tolerated, let alone love one, yet here he sat in his home with his alpha cooking dinner for him. He chewed his lower lip. Finding anyone had seemed impossible not so long ago. Now he had the world’s greatest alpha in his life. The thought of them ever disappearing from his life… “I want to mate you.”

“What was that?” 

He strengthened his voice. “I want you to mate me...during this heat.” 

Footsteps drew nearer before they appeared beside him, kneeling down with their eyes shining. “Really?” 

His heart clenched and he found himself nodding before he completed his thought. “I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.” His hand cupped their face as he looked long into their eyes. “ _ Minä rakastan sinua _ .” 

They captured his lips in a kiss, deep and intense so that he abandoned his chair to join them kneeling there on the ground. He would never get tired of this. “ _ Minä rakastan sinua _ .  _ Te amo _ ,” they replied as they beamed at him. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to be a mate worthy of you.” 

“You already are,” he laughed as he nuzzled their neck, unable to resist placing his own trail of kisses there. “You’re breathtaking.”

“Then promise me that you’ll mark me too.” They met his surprised glance with a smile. “We’re equals in everything just like I promised. If you’ll accept my mark, then I’ll gladly accept yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

River shifted the bags in their arms to get out their house keys, humming to themself as they went. A grin stretched across their face as it had ever since their conversation with Sebastian the night before. They were finally going to take the final step and mate. It hardly seemed real. Though only six months had passed, River already knew they wanted to spend the rest of their life with that sweet man and now they knew that he felt the same way. Maybe once they had finally mated, he would be ready to talk more about pups. 

But that would keep for another day. First, they had to ensure this was the best heat that Sebastian had ever experienced. They had found all the items he requested as well as ingredients for a few of his favorite meals, sopapillas included as a special treat. They only hoped they had the time to prep tonight before bed. From their Google search earlier about heats, they suspected they would be kept busy with Sebastian so long as the fever held.

The door swung open with a tap of their hip as they sauntered into the entryway. “Bas, I’m home!” 

No reply came; odd given his usual attentiveness. 

The air had grown sweeter since they left, that unmistakable scent of vanilla wafting through the house. It pulled them in, urging them to find their omega and check in. “Bas? I’ve got the groceries,” they called again as they kicked the door shut behind them. 

Silence answered them.

They toed off their heels before walking into the kitchen to set the bags down. One quick peek into the living room confirmed it was as deserted as the kitchen and dining room, the only sound being the TV playing one of the local news stations. A mug sat there alongside an apple core and an empty bag of beef jerky, but the coffee inside had gone cold. Sebastian never abandoned coffee, not without a compelling reason like a fire or zombie apocalypse. They headed up the stairs toward their bedroom. He had mentioned something about getting some laundry done. Maybe he decided to fold it while listening to some music and lost track of time. 

They found the door wide open with a half-filled laundry basket sitting on the floor beside their bed where they spied Sebastian. Their bedding had been twisted into shape with a few spare quilts and pillows from the closet added and the inner walls lined with sweatshirts they had worn recently to create a cozy haven on their king sized bed. And Sebastian lay in the center curled up with what looked like River’s pillow in his arms. 

They sat down on the edge of the bed, perched atop the plushy wall. He looked so precious like this. They leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple, a soft groan escaping him as his eyes fluttered open a second later. Holy shit, he was perfect. 

He looked dazed as he glanced up at them. “ _ Hei _ .”

“Hey,” they replied with a smile, caressing his cheek. “Did you have a good nap?” 

“I only meant to sit down for a minute--” A yawn cut off his sentence as he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

“Not before making a few adjustments to our room, I see,” River teased.

He frowned, momentarily confused before he sat up and looked around him. “ _ Voi vittujen kevat ja kyrpien takatahvi _ ,” he grumbled as he glared at the offending bedding.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It looks great.” They pulled him to their chest, placing another kiss in his ruffled hair. “I can’t wait to spend the next few days here. Just me and you.”

The frown remained, accompanied by a touch of color on his cheeks, though he leaned into their touches all the same. 

River just smiled wider. “Do you want a snack before I make dinner?” 

“I’ll eat later. I think I want to stay here a little longer,” he mumbled, nuzzling their neck. Their heart did a little jump. They loved it when he was extra affectionate like this. He glanced up at them a moment after. “If you want to help, you should come cuddle.” 

They chuckled softly. “Maybe after I put the groceries away and get the laundry going.” They reached out and took off his glasses, setting them aside on the bedside table. “Get some sleep. I’ll be back soon.” 

That denial won them a petulant glare. It only brightened their smile as they pushed themself up off the bed. Before they could step away, an arm wrapped around their waist and yanked them back into the bed with a surprising amount of force. “Hey,” they laughed out their protest as Sebastian hugged them tighter.

“Do that  _ paska _ later. Cuddling now.”

They laughed again. “Okay,  _ mandón _ .” Teasing aside, they adjusted their position so that they both were in the center of the nest. Their arms encircled Sebastian after he snuggled up close and nuzzled their neck once more. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here.” 

He only hummed in response, his breathing already evening out.

Fuck, they loved that about him; such a unique combination of alpha macho-ness with omega sensitivity buried beneath it. They had made it their mission to help him get comfortable in his own skin, to see himself how they saw him. He deserved to know how amazing he was: accepting and talented and stubborn in the best way. They placed another kiss on his head. He was going to be an amazing mate. 


	3. Chapter 3

The wait continued on into the next day with only one notable change: Sebastian had exchanged his sleepy cuddliness for an extra helping of grumpiness. 

Once he had fallen back asleep, River breezed through the chores, poking their head back into the room between their tasks for more cuddles and kisses. They had caught the scent of an omega in preheat before, but none of those encounters compared to being surrounded by it for hours on end. What began as a tingle in their groin forced them into a cold shower that night while Sebastian slept on. 

After a big dinner, they both crashed on the couch to watch a movie before bed. Sebastian passed out before the opening scene had finished despite all the screaming from a grizzly murder. Instead of complaining, they continued to nuzzle him until they heard that distinct rumble in his chest of purring. They just about died from the cuteness. He’d always claimed that he couldn’t make the purring noise other omegas were known for, but they should have known he was hiding it. Silly, macho-minded idiot. It had been a simple day in hindsight. Enough to make them think that the difficulty of taking care of an omega in heat was grossly exaggerated. 

Then they woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the sound of the vacuum. It set the tone for the day as he greeted them with a decidedly unfriendly growl about them not emptying the vacuum the last time they used it. River quickly noted that he couldn’t sit still either. He spent the remainder of the morning hours finishing his deep cleaning of the living room, the guest bedroom having already faced his wrath. They attempted to offer him little gestures of affection to help soothe him, but each time they reached for him, he slipped out of their grasp with a glare. It took threatening to withhold his coffee and promising to let him get back to cleaning after he cleaned off his plate to get him to sit down to breakfast. The calories only energized his cleaning frenzy as he continued over at his work desk. By midafternoon, River was running low on ideas and patience. 

“Bas,” they called, keeping their tone breezy, “Come watch  _ Queer Eye  _ with me.”

“I’m busy.” He replaced his stack of notebooks on the desk, surveying his workspace with a critical eye. Whatever his criteria was the desk seemed to pass. He gathered his trash and took it to the nearly full bin in the kitchen, muttering under his breath in Finnish so that River could only pick out a word or two from the nonsense. 

They got up and joined him. “What you need is a good workout.” Their lips lifted. “You’ve got too much pent up energy. Maybe I could do a yoga session for you to relieve all that tension.” They captured him between their arms and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “We could strip off a few layers and do downward dog--” 

He pushed them off before they had a chance to finish. “ _ Haista vittu.  _ I’m not in the mood for games.” 

The rebuff stung, but River masked the blow with a worried frown. “You need to rest. You’ll wear yourself out when you should be saving your energy for the upcoming week. If you want your space, that’s fine. At least let me help you through some exercises so that you can relax again.”

“I don’t need exercise, I just need…” Sebastian seemed to search for a word before letting out a frustrated growl. He had done that often this morning. “I’m going to clean the bathroom.” 

“Seb--” 

Another death glare cut them off. “I’ve gotten through heats before,  _ kyrpa _ . I know my fucking limits better than anyone else and I don’t need you to tell me what to do!” He gathered up his bottles and brushed past them, his scent a nauseating mixture of sickly sweet preheat and sour annoyance. He had to be close. They watched him disappear into the bathroom, muttering under his breath again. He wanted to clean so badly, then he could clean as long as he wanted.

Two more episodes played with the backdrop of clanging and muffled cursing. River contented themself with turning up the volume whenever he wandered back in to supply more bitchy commentary, ignoring the taunts he mixed into his ramblings. The state of the bathroom provided him with plenty of fodder as he went on about how their damn bottles of shampoo and conditioner made it hard to clean and threatened to toss half of their junk out. He had said it all before, so they paid him no mind. They should have known Sebastian’s heat would involve him bitching at some point or another. It fit his personality perfectly. Once the short eternity of two hours ended, he wandered back out of the bathroom with his cleaning supplies. “Finally finished with your  _ vitun _ mess.” 

River made no move to respond. His footsteps went into the kitchen where they heard him open a cupboard only to be interrupted by a pause. They swore they felt his eyes on them for a brief moment only for a loud clatter to smash the silence. “What?” they snapped as they turned a glare toward him. 

“What what?” he shot back, a strange light in his eyes. Almost triumphant if they had to give it a name. 

“Why are you making so much noise?” 

“I’m putting shit away. Sorry if I can’t do that silent as a fucking mouse.” 

River dropped back onto the couch and forced themself to take a deep breath. “Since you’re done, do you want to watch an episode of that documentary we started?” 

“No.”

They rolled their eyes. “Fine. Do what you want.”

More silence filled the air as River stared at the Netflix screen asking if they wanted to start a new episode. They waited to see what Sebastian would do next. Tension built in the air like the calm before the first strike of lightning. It came in the form of more clanging as he dragged out a new liner for the waste bin. “What are you doing now?”

“Taking out the trash.” 

They muttered a curse in Spanish as they went to join him in the kitchen. “Seb, you can’t go outside this close to your heat. Every alpha on the block will catch your scent.” Their hand fell on his shoulder. “Please, just sit down with me on the couch. Just for one episode.”

“ _ Haista vittu! _ ” he snapped as he swatted at them with a rag. 

They caught his wrist, their eyes flashing that alpha red as they stared him down. “Knock. It. Off.”

A glint of blue answered in his eyes followed by the unmistakable scent of slick as he struggled to maintain eye contact with them. “Make me,” he growled as his other arm moved to shove them back. 

That bastard. Their hand intercepted him as they focused all of their command into their voice. “Enough.” His eyes lowered with what almost looked like a smile on his lips. They scooped him up in their arms, countering his protest with a glare as they carried him over to the couch and dumped him there. “You’re going to take a break for half an hour. I’ll worry about the trash.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do--” 

They got on top of him before he could get back up. “You’re going to take a break or I’ll think of some other way to help you burn all this energy.” Oddly enough, another bloom of arousal followed their words, while the sour scent of anger dissipated despite the glare on his face. And like that it all clicked. Their lips turned up in a mischievous smirk. “Is this what you wanted?”

The accusation brought a blush to his face as he looked away with a stubborn pout. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They caught his hands and pinned them above his head. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Waking me up with the vacuum, bitching at me for every little thing, and threatening to go running around outside now of all times.” They leaned down to kiss his neck, sucking a hickey over his scent gland and earning a poorly disguised moan. “You wanted to get me on your case.”

His pupils had dilated when they came back up, replying breathlessly, “Fuck you.”

Their grin widened. “That can be arranged.” They continued their attack on the soft skin of his neck, paying special attention to those sensitive glands. He smelled so good like this, just like freshly baked cookies sitting on the kitchen counter waiting to be devoured. Their teeth grazed his skin, drawing a shudder from him. “Like that?” 

They found his lips and captured them for a kiss. He yielded immediately, his lips parting as they deepened the kiss. They licked into his mouth, enjoying that flavor they had come to love until he began to squirm underneath them. “Get on with it,” he whimpered against their lips, his hips weakly bucking the air. 

“I’ve got you,” they soothed, placing one more kiss on his forehead. They moved their knee between his legs and slipped their hands under his shirt, rucking it up to his armpits. That gorgeous pale skin had just a hint of color from all those days on the beach and a handful of scars. They had mapped it all before, but they never got bored of searching it again and again. “Just let go.”

They mouthed down his chest until their lips grazed one of his nipples. He sucked in a breath. “ _ Siellä _ .” ‘There’ in Finnish as River had learned. It seemed his oncoming heat had affected more than just his mood. They placed another kiss on top of the sensitive nub, sucking harder once he reached up and grabbed a fist full of their hair. All their frustrations fell away as they both tumbled headlong into intimacy. Breathless moans poured from Sebastian as his nipples hardened beneath River’s ministrations, each more jumbled than the last. He was so perfect, so gone from their lips alone. 

“ _ Vittusaatana _ ,” he hissed, grinding against their knee. “Fuck me.” 

A soft chuckle escaped them. “Be patient.” They continued their path down his chest as their lips found all those places they knew drove him crazy. Fuck, the noises he made had them hard as a rock. Or was that the scent of vanilla in the air?

“Riv,” he whined as he arched his back into their touches. 

They got his jeans unbuttoned and pulled off along with his underwear. A pleased purr rumbled deep in his chest--he was too gone to notice the adorable slip up--cut short when they returned to his belly for more kisses. They ignored his hardened member lying against his stomach, instead following the line of his hips down to his thighs. Another whine escaped him as his legs spread to make room for them, egging them on as they caught a glimpse of his leaking hole. 

Fuck, the things they wanted to do to him. They enjoyed when he took control, he knew ways to drive them crazy that no one else did, but seeing him like this had them aching to take him fast and hard. 

They lavished kisses on his inner thighs, teasing the sensitive flesh as they approached the area where they knew he needed them most. “River…” They raised their head in response to their name tumbling from his lips like a prayer and almost choked when they saw him. His eyes had gone glassy and his hair mussed from tossing his head. Their efforts had a steady dribble of precome leaking from his cock and it made their mouth water.

And who were they to deny him some relief?

Their tongue darted out to lick up the mess on his stomach, moaning as the salty taste exploded on their tongue. Such a different taste from his slick, but one treat at a time. They paused once they reached the source and kissed the tip of his member. A shuddering sigh escaped Sebastian, his relief palpable after so much build up. 

They continued to focus their attention on the head, alternating between quick flicks in his slit and harder sucks. Whenever he adjusted to one sensation, they switched to the other, slowly working their way down his shaft until the explicits coming out of his mouth turned to mush. 

Only then did they glance up to meet his blurry gaze and take him into their mouth. His hips jerked up reflexively and their hands gripped him on either side to keep him still. They bobbed up and down, swallowing more and more of him with every suck. He shook beneath their touch, that sweet accent during his gibberish to the sweetest song they had ever heard before. One of the many reasons they loved to go down on him, though this level of reactivity was new. His curses continued until a few panting breaths interrupted the barrage. 

“Fingers...ah--Riv! Gimme your fingers!”

The sudden request drew River’s gaze back up to his face hidden beneath his arm. Usually it only took sucking his cock when they went down on him, although... 

They pulled off his cock with a satisfying pop. “Shh, I’ve got you.” Their thumb rubbed little circles into his thigh. “You’re doing so well.” Their gaze dropped back to his hole, taking note of the thick coating of slick present. Fuck, he smelled like pure sex. Their cock twitched in their leggings, aching from lack of attention. They reached down and ran two fingers over his perineum, catching on his rim. He whimpered at that, pushing back against the pressure before they pulled the digits away. Those they put to work on his cock, using his own slick to ease the slide as they pumped him. 

“River,” Sebastian growled, clawing the couch cushions. “Need your fin--gah!” Their tongue cut off his complaint as they licked over his rim, lapping up the slick there. It tasted so much sweeter than his cum and they had to wonder why they hadn’t thought to eat him out before. They teased his rim for the first few strokes, working their way inward until they finally jabbed with their tongue into the tight ring of muscle. A yelp escaped him then followed by a breathless chant of their name and  _ vittu _ ,  _ fuck, yes, vittu yes _ . 

That accent alone was going to make them explode without being touched. They doubled their efforts, exploring his inner walls far as their tongue would allow. He felt so soft, pure velvet just like his cock. And this beautiful omega was theirs, would be theirs for the remainder of their days. Not long after, they felt him grow tense. “Riv...yes, I’m-- _ vittu-- _ coming!” He painted stripes across his chest and another gush of slick came out around their tongue. They worked him through the aftershocks, stopping only when he grew still. Their eyes wandered as they sat up, gasping when they took him in.

He was a sight sitting there completely fucked up. His skin was flushed and glistened with sweat from his exertions, his remaining clothing rucked up atop his heaving chest, while his lower lip looked puffy from where they knew he had been biting it. His eyes found theirs from beneath that mop of sandy hair and they almost groaned when they saw those pupils blown wide.

Only then did they detect the change in the air as his scent shifted from sickly sweet to something entirely different. Something that threw gasoline on the fire burning within them. Fuck.

“I think...you just...got my heat going.” 

They gave him a cheeky smirk. “Does that mean you’ll want a round two soon?”

He licked his lips. “I want your knot in me. Now.” It only took a single request to get them back on their feet, divesting them both of their remaining clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian awoke burning inside and out. 

The afternoon sunlight streamed through the window into his nest. He growled out some nonsensical complaint and buried his head beneath a pillow. The feverish haze muddled his memories following that frankly incredible blowjob, but he knew enough to say that the previous day--or days--had been the most enjoyable in his life. He had dealt with his heats alone since puberty hit, and no matter where he left his supplies or how many notes he wrote himself, he always finished feeling dehydrated and sick for another day or two. Having someone else there to ensure he got a few gulps of water and a protein bar before he fell asleep or gave into the next heatwave had made his life so much easier. Not to mention that thick cock that fucked him so deep and good, and their glorious knot that doused those unbearable fires better than any toy ever could. Another groan escaped him, a slight smile on his lips. He had the perfect mate...

His eyebrows drew together. Something was missing. He reached out to feel the scratchy sheets that he really needed to kick off before he decided to rip the damn things to shreds-- 

River. River was missing. 

A frustrated whine escaped his throat as his head came back up above the bedding. Their scent permeated the nest, an intoxicating cinnamon laced with vanilla from their hours spent lying together, yet the space beside him was empty. He rolled onto his side, groaning when his hardened member brushed against the sheets. Slick coated his shaking thighs as that undeniable need to be filled reawakened. He never needed to be knotted outside of a heat; on several occasions he had been the one to do the fucking. Heats, however, left his extraordinarily sensitive and needy. He kicked away the sheets with a growl, desperate to find his partner and have them close to him again. 

Once he pushed himself up onto all fours, he climbed over the soft barrier of the nest. His heat-addled thoughts made it hard to remember the exact layout of the apartment, but he had a mission: find River and get some relief. He stumbled as he got to his feet, leaning up against the wall as a new wave of heat drew a moan from him. Maybe some relief and then finding River. But the thought of his alpha made his fingers wandering down to his naked waist feel woefully inadequate. Fucking hell. Find River and then get his relief.

He got to the doorway and ran straight into something blocking it. Arms encircled him as he was greeted by the voice of his alpha. “Hey. What are you doing up?” 

That hint of amusement in their voice melted what little self-control he had. His lips found their neck as he added another love bite to their growing collection and tugged them back toward the comfort of their nest. “Need you, fucking slacker.” Their presence alone quieted the insistent voice inside him that demanded he find an alpha, granting him momentary relief. 

River laughed at the almost drunken affections. “I was gone for less than five minutes doing the dishes. You know, so ‘the food doesn’t meld to the plates’?” they teased him with that tone of voice that would have had him ready to slap their stupid face any other day of year. 

Heat-drunk Sebastian only growled as River delayed. “Don’t care about your goddamn plates. Need you to fuck me now, stupid alpha.” He attacked them with messy kisses, leaning in close to their ear as he practically climbed them. “Fuck me into the mattress. Knot me. Please--”

His pleading did the trick. Their eyes flashed that delicious alpha red before they scooped him up and slammed him into the wall, halting his words with a heated kiss. He groaned happily and wrapped his legs around them, grinding against their waist and quickly hardening member. They kissed down his jaw and neck, drops of cool relief for his hot skin. He twisted his head to the side, presenting them with a vulnerable expanse of skin like he had never done for anyone before them. No other alpha deserved to be his mate; no one except for River. 

A groan rumbled in his mate’s chest. “Not yet,  _ mi corazón _ . I want the moment to be perfect.” 

His fingers caught their chin and tilted their head up. The sudden show of defiance provoked another flash of red in their eyes and a soft growl. Fucking hell, that was hot as fuck. “Don’t care. Done waiting. You’re my mate. I want your mark.” He leaned in and licked their scent gland, teeth just grazing the skin. “Want your mark and your cock. Now.” 

Another sound, something between a growl and a moan, caught his ear as River pushed them both off the wall and threw Sebastian into the nest. Before he stopped bouncing on the mattress, they descended on him, their lips locking with his as their hands wandered his body. His moaning shattered what little silence there had been in the house. Each touch sent a ripple of pleasure through him, pure ecstasy to his sensitive body. Their finger traced a line down his chest, drawing a needy whimper when they stopped at his bellybutton. A chuckle came from their lips as they pulled away. “Problem?” 

He shot them a glare which they answered with another flash of red. Oh, he liked challenging them when they gave into their instincts like this. “I need you now!” 

They shook their head with another laugh. “And reward your bad behavior?” Their fingers crept down to his inner thigh, just shy of his quivering hole. He shuddered from the touch and gave another loud whimper. “After all those knots yesterday? You need to take it slow…” 

Their fingers moved away and he fisted the sheets to keep from slapping them. “No teasing!” he growled.

“I’ll take care of you. Just relax.” They pressed a sweet kiss on his forehead as their hand wrapped around his cock. He moaned out his relief, his hips jerking up to take advantage of the friction. Their lips soon found his neck again as they worked his shaft, trailing hickeys down to his chest where they turned their attention to his sensitive nipples. 

He melted beneath their attentions, arching his back as more sounds poured from him. Any other day, he would have happily let them play with his body like this for hours, but his heats made it impossible to want anything other than getting pounded into a mattress. “Need your cock,” he whined as his arms encircled them. “Fill me up.” He clawed their back. “Knot me. Alpha--ah!” 

Two fingers slipped inside him before he finished. He moaned like a fucking pornstar as he fucked himself back against those lifesaving digits. “ _ Mierda. _ You’re so perfect taking my fingers. So wet and loose,” River groaned as they quickly added a third finger. They reach so deep inside him, it was fucking poetry in motion. 

He gasped when they grazed his prostate. “ _ Kyllä! Kyllä! Niin lähellä. _ More. Almost…” 

His eyes snapped shut as his first orgasm ripped through him, cum spilling on his stomach as their fingers worked him through the aftershocks. Though his erection showed no sign of flagging, the haze in his head cleared for a brief moment. He opened his eyes and smiled up at his partner. They were perfect, so very perfect, and he wanted to give them the world. “I wanna make a family with you.” Affection consumed his sane thoughts. “Have your babies and make all of your dreams come true. I could never have hoped for a better mate than you.  _ Te amo _ .” 

They stared down at him, those beautiful hazel eyes wide with shock, before they showered him with kisses. He laughed at the outburst, quieting only when they connected their lips again. “ _ Te amo. Minäkin rakastan sinua _ . I love you so much. I never dreamt that my soulmate would be the perfect mate who accepted me completely. You’re perfect. We’re a perfect pair.” They nibbled his scent gland again much to his delight. “Don’t forget to mark me back. I can’t wait to show it off.”

“Anything you want,” he breathed as he caught their face between his hands. “But first, you’re going to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name and give me your  _ vitun _ knot.” 

River laughed at that. “Anything you want,  _ guapo _ .” They started covering him in kisses as they journeyed back down his chest to lick him clean. He whined at the innocent touches, in no mood for slow now that he was sensitive from his first orgasm. His protests got a far faster response than before as River concluded their teasing and pulled his hips up onto their lap. He recognized the position immediately as their arm slipped under the small of his back to support him, and he gave them a breathless grin. They went so deep like this, just what he needed now. He got his feet flat on the mattress and pressed his hips up to help. Their smile betrayed their own excitement as they lined up with his hole and then thrust forward...only to catch on his rim. 

He groaned out his approval, and so they repeated the action, letting him feel the pressure without going in. His lucidity quickly faded as his desire began building once again. He let his arms fall above his head to give him the leverage he needed to wriggle his hips. “Just get inside me, you fucking tease--ah!” 

Without warning, they started pushing inside of him in earnest. His excessive slick made their passage so easy, allowing him to relish the feeling of being filled up inch by inch until he swore his insides had rearranged themselves to fit all of that girthy length. “Fuck, fuck. I love you. So fucking much. So fucking good. Perfect alpha,” he gushed, words stumbled over each other as he sank back into the embrace of his heat. They had paused to gaze down at him, the affection shining in those dark eyes enough to give his addled brain pause for a moment. Even after months together, after all of those times when they had fucked at home and in dark corners while out and about, they always gave him that look when they were inside him. They were a sappy, romantic idiot, but more importantly, they were his idiot. 

However, sentiment could only douse the flames inside him for so long. “Quite staring and fuck me before I decide to ride you instead.” 

That won him another chuckle as they placed a kiss on his grumpy frown. “As you wish,” they breathed before they started to move. 

That motherfucker managed to slip in a fucking  _ Princess Bride _ reference in the middle of knotting him, and for once Sebastian didn’t give a fuck. Their cock felt too good as they settled into a rhythm of thrusting, always going deeper just how he liked it. Bliss stole whatever coherent thoughts remained in his mind and he immediately snapped his hips to meet their thrusts, causing them both to moan. They fit together so perfectly like two puzzle pieces. No one had ever made him feel better than River and no one ever would. 

“ _ Kovemmin _ ,” he purred, arching his back even more. 

Thankfully, River had heard that word during several of their previous encounters, so no translation was needed. Both of their hands found his hips to strengthen their grip as they added just the perfect force and speed behind their thrusts. He heard their voice but words had stopped meaning anything. “ _ Vitun iso! Lisää, lisää, niin hyvä-- _ ” Their next thrust hit his prostate almost dead on, causing stars to fill up his vision. “Fuck! There,  _ uudelleen _ .”

“I’ve got you,” they promised, slowing to search for that angle again. “ _ Te ves tan hermoso. Tan perfecto. _ ” 

More incoherent moans slipped from his mouth when they succeeded. Fuck, that peak was coming up quick. “Knot me.  _ Ole kiltti. _ Alpha.” Just one last little push.

Their lips found his chest as they whispered, “Come for me, omega.” 

And with that his orgasm hit him like a freight train. His toes curled as he started shooting over his chest again, his eyes rolling back as he lost control over the torrent of words coming out of his mouth. Only River knew what he had said, if any of it had made sense. He swore time ceased as he lost himself in that intense high, only vaguely aware of River as they kept thrusting. As he started to come back down, they buried their knot deep inside him and tied them together as they found their own orgasm. He ran a hand up and down their back as the brunt of the pleasure washed over them, content to observe their face contorted by pleasure before they collapsed on top of him.

It took some time for them to come back to themself. When they looked up into his eyes, he smiled and whispered, “Hey.” 

River returned his smile. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fucking amazing.” He made a trail of soft kisses up their jaw to their lips, relishing the quiet moment. They were so perfect for him. Only one thing left to do. He dropped his head onto the pillow. “Well?” 

They tilted their head. “Well, what?” 

He presented his neck to them, his heart thundering despite his post-cotial drowsiness. Never had he consciously done this for someone, not even when other alphas tried their best to intimidate him. It felt more intimate than any kiss he had ever given or any words he had ever said. “I meant it. Mate me,” he breathed. 

They kissed his neck, taking their time to tease his sensitive skin. The attention earned them a shudder. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes. More sure than I’ve ever been about anything else in my life.” He met their eyes. “Make me yours.” 

River only nodded before turning their attention back to his neck, covering him in kisses and nuzzling close. “You’re so fucking perfect for me.  _ Minä rakastan sinua.” _ He let them take their time, idly stroking their hair as they showered him with affection. The fever had subsided for now; they had the time. Just as he thought he might melt into the mattress from their touches, they whispered into his ear. “ _ Te amo, mi corazón. _ ” And then they bit down.

Sebastian had heard rumors from other omegas about mating, but all paled in comparison to that moment.

Imploding was the only word he could think of to describe it. His eyes rolled back as the world fell away and an intense rush of pleasure poured over him, bordering on painful coming so soon after his last orgasm. It was like he was being unmade in that moment, torn to shreds just as something new came in to fill in holes that he had never known he had. That something new was River, threads of River being weaved into the fabric of his very being. An undeniable feeling of being owned gripped him, the best fucking feeling he had ever known because he knew he had given himself to the person he loved more than anything else in the world. No other alpha would ever have a claim over him; no one else would ever matter. Only River. 

When his eyes opened again, he found himself lying on his side cradled against their chest. Their tongue lapped against the sore spot on his neck where they had marked him, banishing the pain with their gentle ministrations. A pleased purr rumbled in his chest as he snuggled closer. 

“Hey. Are you awake?” 

He hummed his acknowledgement, that good kind of exhaustion creeping into his bones as he settled deeper into the nest. 

“You had me worried. Was it too much?” 

“It was the most intense experience of my life. Like having my DNA changed while I was aware of it. Like you literally became a part of me. I just felt...so good.” 

They laughed quietly, the single greatest sound he had ever heard in this world. “When you passed out, I thought I might have done it too soon. Must be a side effect of the claiming bite. Good know you enjoyed it.” They continued to nuzzle his neck, apparently quite proud of the mark they had made. “You still have to give me a matching one.” 

“Next knot.” He yawned as his eyes fell closed again. “Too tired now. Probably couldn’t break skin if I tried.” 

Their fingers brushed through his hair. “Get some rest then. I’ve got you. Always.” They pressed one more kiss to his forehead before tugging a sheet over the both of them. 

Nothing had ever felt more perfect than that moment drifting off to sleep in the arms of his soulmate sated in a way he had never been before. Not even his dreams could compare. As soon as he woke up, he would give them a mark to match and then everything would be perfect. What remained of this heat and the future beyond shone bright with so much promise. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian lost track of time during the next few days amidst the feverish haze of his heat and their recent mating. As he promised, he gave River a mark to match his own when the next wave came around and, fuck, watching someone receive the mark almost rivaled getting it. He had waited for the perfect moment, nuzzling their neck as they fucked into him until they told him they were getting close. When he bit down, they knotted almost immediately and sent him over the edge with them as they collapsed on top of him. They woke to him licking the sore spot as they had done for him and the smile he saw on their lips made him never want to leave that bed for as long as he lived. How had he ever managed a heat alone? Not only did his alpha ensure his needs were met and he was healthy, but they were there to complete his world. It was so good, he never wanted to see it end. 

Well, he would appreciate having a clear mind again, but other than that. 

Nature granted his wish not long after. He lay nestled against River’s chest in the late afternoon sun, still tied to them as the last of the fever dissipated and left him feeling a deep ache everywhere. “Fuck,” he rasped, his voice hoarse from overuse. 

Their hand rubbed his back as they kissed the top of his head. “How are you feeling,  _ guapo? _ ”

“Sore.” He glanced up at their face. “Fever’s gone. Now I get to enjoy the aftermath of a fucking week of marathon sex.” He laid his head on their bicep instead of the pillow, happy just being near them despite his grumbling. “What day is it?”

They gave him another kiss. “Thursday. We’ve been at this for six days.” Their hand traveled upward and gently massaged the back of his neck. “Was it good?”

“Amazing. Because you were here. Just feels like I got hit by a brick truck.”

Their smile might have outshone the sun in that moment. “Then I’ll be sure you get plenty of rest.” They kissed the healing mark on his neck. “I could use the rest too. You were almost insatiable. Really wore me out,” they teased. 

“Maybe next time you’ll be in rut too, so you can keep up.” Despite not wanting to think about sex for the next week, that thought sent a shiver of arousal through him. Just imagining River giving into those instincts and fucking him into the mattress... 

It took half an hour or so before the knot went down. He groaned when they pulled out, a potent sensation of relief and emptiness filling him. “I think we could both use a bath,” River said as they untangled themself from him. “You can soak in the hot water while I stripe the bed and get the bedroom cleaned up.” 

Sebastian grunted in response. Though he usually stuck to showers, soaking in a nice, hot bath would feel amazing right now. “Just try not to boil me alive.” 

River chuckled as they laid one more kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be careful.”

Once they went to draw the bath, Sebastian let his eyes drift closed as he cuddled the pillow they had abandoned. A lazy night in sounded perfect. Hell, he would happily spend another week just laying in bed cuddling with River. Anything so long as it meant being close to them. He knew from talking with Inari and Chris that most mates needed to spend time together in the days that followed their bonding. As always people said it was worse for omegas, and though Sebastian would dispute any claim that made omegas out to naturally be the weaker dynamic, that first time he woke up without River beside him, he had felt that same panic that was building his chest now. They had been gone awhile.

Before he could contemplate going to look for them, River appeared beside the bed. Their eyes almost seemed to reflect the anxiety that Sebastian had felt for a brief moment before they smiled. “All ready.” They scooped him up out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He might have complained about the pandering treatment if he had any desire to test his aching muscles on the short walk. Had they not gotten it ready, he would have skipped the clean up and napped for the next few hours. 

He winced as he settled against the hard bottom of the bath. It felt a little hotter than he liked, though not scalding like the water he had seen River get into, and the warmth felt undeniable good on his aching backside. He relaxed back against the wall, his eyelids drooping as he signed. “ _ Kiitos _ .” 

They pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured, “Try not to drown while I’m gone.” 

That was harder than it should have been. When his eyes drifted fully closed, he forced himself to sit up and grabbed the bottle of body wash River left in reach. Scrubbing off the dried sweat and come would keep him awake and help him feel clean again. Lifting his arms felt like a day after doing deadlifts at the gym, but he managed to clean himself up without too much trouble. He flinched when he brushed the washcloth over his sensitive hole. No more sex would be happening tonight or tomorrow based on how he felt; just cuddling and napping and eating with his mate. His partner for life. 

Just as he finished washing out his hair, River reappeared with a look of satisfaction on their face. “I remade the bed, the air is cycling through the house, and we’ve got Chinese food on the way.” They grinned down at him. “Move forward. You’ll be more comfortable resting against me.” 

He had the greatest mate in the entire fucking world. That sounded so good, but he shook his head. “Sit in front of me.” They tilted their head, giving him that adorable look of confusion that looked so un-alpha it never failed to bring a smile to his face. “You’ve been taking care of me all week. Let me return the favor.” 

That brought their smile back. They sank down in front of him, careful to avoid jostling him or sitting on any sensitive areas. Once they had settled, they leaned back against him and heaved a sigh. Just having them close again brought that warm glow back as the world outside their bathroom stopped mattering. Sebastian pressed a kiss to their forehead and grabbed the washcloth again, reloading it with their body wash. He took his time to gently scrub their arms and shoulders, pausing to massage away any knots that he found in their lean muscles. Soon he had covered their entire torso and he turned his attention to their lower body which quickly proved to be a more complicated endeavor. Their legs were so fucking long it was damn near impossible for him to reach just their knee. They chuckled when they heard his grumbling under his breath and took the washcloth from him to finish up. He laid back and contented himself with kissing that new mark on their neck. Both of them had quite the collection of love bites after the past few days from both their heat-induced rutting and the quieter moments when they lay there in each others’ arms just dozing and basking in the afterglow. They turned as they finished with the washcloth, capturing his lips in a surprise kiss. It drew a soft groan from him as his arms circled their waist. He had to be the luckiest man alive to have a mate this perfect. No one could ever make him happier than they did. 

Once they could bring themselves to separate, he straightened up again. “Lean back for me,  _ narttu _ . Let me wash your hair.” 

They smirked. “Are you sure you remember how to do it right?” they teased as they dipped their long braids into the water. 

“Just sit back.” He ignored their cackling and squirted some of their shampoo into his hand. His first time attempting this had gone poorly, but he had made an effort to learn more about their hairstyle since then. He worked the soap into their scalp methodically, using his nails for extra stimulation as his fingertips moved in tiny circles. By the time he had rinsed away the shampoo and started on the conditioner, they had turned to putty in his hands, making soft sounds of contentment as their eyes drifted closed. His heart swelled almost more so than the first time someone had complimented a piece of his art. He put that look of bliss on their face and he would do almost anything to keep it there.

Unfortunately, the water soon turned chilly and River sat up. “I think we’re both clean enough now.” They got out and put their hair up in one of those towel hats that Sebastian was still mystified by despite growing up with two sisters. Once they had dried themself off, they offered him a hand. “I want to get you settled before the food comes.” 

He took their hand and stood, unable to keep from groaning when all of his muscles protested. The bath had helped, but it would take some rest before all of his pain went away. 

Their arm remained steady as he stepped out. “Let me dry you off.”

“Riv, I’m not helpless,” he grumbled as he tried to snatch the towel from them.

They held fast. “I know, just let me help.  _ Por favor? _ ” They batted those long lashes at him and eroded all of his complaints in an instant. He nodded after a moment and they immediately set to work, dabbing his skin like he was made of porcelain. Had he not already voiced his complaints, he might have done more than just roll his eyes. Once they finished, they handed him a pair of satin boxers, one of the gifts they had given him after they moved in together. The soft texture felt perfect against his skin. They pulled on a pair of their panties along with some leggings, probably for the sake of whoever delivered their food, and then picked him up bridal style. Before the complaint could reach his lips, they rubbed their noses together. “You can try walking tomorrow.” 

The doorbell rang as Sebastian got himself settled beneath the fluffy duvet. He missed the intimacy of the nest and their interwoven scents from the days they had laid side by side, but it was nice not to be surrounded by smell of sex. The fresh bedding soothed his senses as he relaxed against the pillows piled behind him, considering closing his eyes again for just a few minutes. Or he did before River reappeared with a bag full of Chinese food and their laptop tucked under their arm. His stomach growled as soon as the smell reached his nose and all of his drowsiness fell before a wave of ravenous hunger. Food never smelled as good as it did after he had made it through a heat. 

They set several of the boxes beside him, smirking when he immediately reached for one. “I never thought I would see the day you would be willing to eat in bed.”

He ignored the quip as he opened his prize and discovered egg rolls inside, stuffing one into his mouth immediately. A contented moan escaped him as he quickly chewed and swallowed. “This is a special occasion. Don’t get used to it,” he warned before taking out another one and biting it in half. 

“ _ Sí, mandón. _ I’m glad I ordered extra food or I might not have gotten any.” They slipped out of their leggings and crawled into bed beside him. “What do you feel like watching?” 

He shrugged as he set the egg rolls aside and reached for one of the boxes. “I don’t care,” he said as he dug into the lo mien with a plastic fork, “I just want to eat my bodyweight in food.” 

They chuckled at the response. “If you’re still hungry after all this, we can order some pizza later.” They clicked around Netflix for a few minutes before selecting  _ Treasure Planet. _ Once the laptop sat at a comfortable angle for them both, they laid back against the pillows and drew him close. He snuggled against their side, tucked under their arm. As the opening sequence played, they pressed a kiss to his drying hair. 

He leaned into their touches, slowing his eating as they both got comfortable. “Did you already let everyone know about us?” 

“Not yet. I wanted to wait until we both felt better so we could get the perfect picture.” They scooped up some fried rice out of their box. “The only person allowed to see you in the middle of a heat is me.” 

Their voice held just a hint of that possessive growl that sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He tilted his head to return the kiss. “You’re the only person who ever has and the only person who ever will. You’re perfect and mine, and that makes me the happiest person alive.” 

They bumped their foreheads together before giving him a proper kiss. “Happy enough to think about...pups?”

His heart jumped when they mentioned kids. The subject felt less...worrying now that they had done this. He had a future with them, one to look forward to. Those dreams he pretended not to have of kids and a happy family might not be so far out of reach as he had once imagined. “Someday. But tonight I want you all to myself.” 

They beamed and kissed his forehead. “ _ Te amo, mi corazón _ .” 

“ _ Minä rakastan sinua _ .” He turned his attention back to the screen and yawned. “I’m more sore than usual, but I’ve never come out of a heat feeling so good. Not bad for your first time at this.” He glanced over at the nightstand where the other containers of food sat, noting his pill box there beside it. A smile crossed his face. “You even remembered all my meds.” 

A pause followed his comment. “All?”

He glanced up at them. “My depression pill?” 

“Yeah. And…?”

“And my birth control.”

Another pause followed. “I thought you had an IUD.” 

“No, it started fucking with my other meds, so I went back on the pill.” He shifted to look them directly in the eye. “River, have you been knotting me all week without using a condom or my birth control?”

They avoided his gaze. “I’ll stop by the chemist tomorrow.”


End file.
